Misty's Back
by UsannaOisio14
Summary: Ash, Brock and Dawn are going to Kanto for a while. They are going to visit Misty. POKESHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

Misty's back! Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Our heroes are now in Kanto region meeting an old friend. Or is it more than a friend?

"Finally here" Ash said.

They were standing in front of Cerulean Gym.

"I can't wait to finally meet her!" Dawn said happily.

"C'mon guys let's go!!" Ash said and run inside.

"Why he's so happy to meet her?" Dawn asked puzzled.

"You'l see." Brock chukled.

Inside the Gym:

"Hey I like know you!" A girl with a blond hair said.

"It's me Daisy. And there's Brock, and this is Dawn." Ash said.

"Oh yea. Your Misty's little boyfriend." Daisy said exited.

Ash fell anime style.

"S-so where's Misty?" Ash asked while sweat-dropping.

"She's like training her Psyduck back there." Daisy pointed.

"Ok thanks! Let's go guys." Ash said "Guys.."

Oh Daisy you beautiful angel of my life. How about so-" Brock said.

"Oh C'mon Brock we have no time for this." Ash said and pulled Brocks ear.

"OOOWW!" Brock yelled in pain.

"CAN'T YOU JUST FINALLY LEARN HOW TO SWIM?!?" Misty yelled.

"Psyy?" Psyduck said.

"Oh your hopeless.." Misty sighted. "I wish Ash were here." She muttered to herself.

Misty looked in the water of the pool. And saw something. It was someones reflection. She saw a boy with a rawen black hair, and a Pikachu on his shoulder.  
Misty slowly turned her head to see that boy.

"A-ash?" Misty said with surprised look on her face.

"The one and only." Ash said.

Misty chukled. Yep Ash was still the same.

"Hi Misty long time no see." Brock said.

"Hi Brock. So what are you guys doing here anyways?" Misty asked.

"Well Ash won his final badge and the league starts in 2 months so he wanted to go visit some friends." Brock said.

"Hey that's great Ash! Good job." Misty said and smiled to him.

"T-thanks." Ash said. "Hey is it true what you said back there?" Ash asked.

"What do ya mean?" Misty said.

"When you said that you wish I were here.." Ash said.

"Oh that." Misty said and blushed. " Well you see it's just so boring in here. Without you." Misty blurted out. Then she realized what she had said and blushed even more. Ash also blushed.

Then happened something weird. Ash hugged Misty. Misty was confused but hugged him back.

"I missed you too Mist." Ash said while hugging her.

"Aaw" Dawn said. "Girlfriend and boyfriend back together. So touching." Dawn said in awe.

"SHE'S/HE'S NOT MY BOY/GIRLFRIEND!" Misty and Ash yelled in union.

"Suree.." Dawn said almost whispering.

Brock was just chukling back there. ' Oh somethings never change. ' he tought.

"You must be Dawn. Am I right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah that's me!" Dawn smiled.

"Your a coordinator huh?" Misty said.

"Yes I just love to show of my pokemon!" Dawn said exited.

"Okay. Well nice to meet you Dawn." Misty said and smiled.

Then she turned to Ash. He looked really nervous.

"What are you thinking Ash?" Misty asked.

"I was just thinking.. If y-you want to come Pallet with u-us" Ash said nervously.

"I'd love to." Misty said and smiled to Ash.

After Misty told this to her sisters they agreed. Misty then packed her bag and they were ready to go.

****************************************************************

Okay that was chapter 1 :D  
I do more if you guys want ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!

* * *

Misty's back Chapter 2

We join our four heroes. Yes you read right, four. Misty joined the group again and now they are heading to Pallet Town.

"So Ash do you have any new pokemons?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! I have Grottle, Gliscor, Staraptor, Buizel, Monferno and Pikachu of course." Ash said.

"Pikaa." Pikachu said.

"They sound really awesome. I havn't got any new pokemons." Misty said sweat-dropping.

"Hey I have an idea. Maybe we can go catch you some new pokemons? " Dawn said.

"That sounds great Dawn." Misty said happily. "Hey I know a good fishing place maybe we can go catch some new water pokemons."

"That's great lets get going then." Dawn said.

Ash, Misty , Brock and Dawn started searching for the lake. Suddenly Misty stopped.

"Hey what's the matter Misty?" Ash asked.

"I was just thinking.." Misty said quetly.

"About what?" Brock said.

They walked next to Misty.

"I mean isn't it weird that we still havn't seen-"

Sudenly the ground collapsed and they fell for a hole.

"Team Rocket.." Misty said annoyed.

"Hahaha Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And make it double." James added.

In the hole

---------------

"Umm Misty.." Ash said slighty blushing.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

"Would y-you get off me?" Ash said and blushed even more.

"Huh?" Misty said confused. But then she realized that she had fell right in top of Ash. "Uhh.. Sorry." Misty said while she was moving away and started to blush.

There were an akward silent. Until Team Rocket broke it.

"Meowth that's right!!" Meowth said and finished the motto.

"Oo. Look its the read-headed twerp and she's back in the group. Welcome back!" James said happily.

Then Jessie hit him with a huge mallet.

"You dont say "Welcome back!" to your enemy!!" Jessie yelled.

"Oww.. Well exuse me for being nice." James said.

"We are Team Rocket. We don't have to be nice!." Jessie said.

"Would you two stop. Lets get back to our plan!" Meowth said.

"Hm good idea." Jessie said. "Give us Pikachu" Jessie yelled.

"I'm never going to give Pikachu to you!" Ash yelled back.

"Fine. Then we are going to get it ourselfs." James said and pushed some random huge red button. Suddenly there was out of nowhere a some kinda of waterpump.

"Then we will going to drown you." James said and laughed.

The waterpump went on and it started to fill the hole with water.

"Eek! Now my hair is all wet and messy. Nobody gets away with that!!" Dawn yelled. "Pikachu schock 'em!"

"Pikaaa?" It said.

"Just do it!" Dawn said.

"No Pikachu don't-" Ash tried to say but it was too late.

"Piiiikaaaa CHUU!" Pikachu said and used thunderbolt.

"Oh great we spended all our money to that machine so we totally forgot about Pikachu's electrick attacks." Jessie said.

"This is getting really old." James said.

"Looks lime Team Rocket's blastin' off again!!" They all yelled.

* * *

In the hole:

Pikachus attack hit them all and they were all being shocked. Then there was a huge explode. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu were.. If we borrow Team Rockets words. Blasting off.

* * *

An hour later.

-Misty's PoV-

'Were am I? I remember there was this hole and.. and then Team Rocket showed up and they were trying to steal Pikachu. Then Dawn wanted Pikachu to shock them and then all went black.' I tought.

"Hey Misty.. Misty? Wake up please?" I heard someone saying.

Someone was shaking my body.

I opened my eyes and saw Ash. He was having very worried look on his face.

And I also saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Misty are you OK?" Ash asked worried.

"Yea I-i think I'm ok. Were are everybody else?" I said as i started to look for them.

"Huh you dont remember?" Ash asked.

"What i dont remember?" I asked confused.

"While Pikachu was shocking Team Rocket. Pikachu was also shocking us. Then we blasted off. We got separate from Brock and Dawn.. there's the story." Ash said.

"Oh. Well I just hope that they are ok." I said sadly looking at the ground.

Then I felt something warm. It was Ash's hand. On my shoulder.

"Hey don't worry. We will find them." Ash said and smiled to me.

I felt a blush on my face. Oh no.. not now. What if he sees that im blushing?

"Yea your right. We should go look for them." I said and standed up.

Then we started to look for them.

* * *

Whahaha okey that sucked so bad that i dont even know the words to say that XD

What will happen when Ash and Misty are alone.

Will they ever find Brock and Dawn.

What will happen between Dawn and Brock 0.o

Lol just kidding. x]

Stay tuned ^^


End file.
